


Part 38: Justin

by oiuytrewq36



Series: Let's Hear It for the Boy [12]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiuytrewq36/pseuds/oiuytrewq36
Summary: “I have to say,” Brian says, rolling us into the middle of the bed, “even by my standards, this was a damn good idea.”I prop myself up on my elbows and look around the private jet’s bedroom cabin, windows projecting fiery gold sunset light onto the walls. I smile up at him. “Well, I thought you deserved something nice for taking off a whole week just to help with the opening.”Brian rolls his eyes, very unconvincingly. “You call this ‘nice?’ Dinner at Giordanno’s is nice, Sunshine. Sex in my office is nice. Not that I’m complaining, but I think your sense of thriftiness might have been thrown off by all those millions you’re raking in.”
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Let's Hear It for the Boy [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928482
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Part 38: Justin

“I have to say,” Brian says, rolling us into the middle of the bed, “even by my standards, this was a damn good idea.”

I prop myself up on my elbows and look around the private jet’s bedroom cabin, windows projecting fiery gold sunset light onto the walls. I smile up at him. “Well, I thought you deserved something nice for taking off a whole week just to help with the opening.”

Brian rolls his eyes, very unconvincingly. “You call this ‘nice?’ Dinner at Giordanno’s is nice, Sunshine. Sex in my office is nice. Not that I’m complaining, but I think your sense of thriftiness might have been thrown off by all those millions you’re raking in.”

I slap him on the shoulder - he’s exaggerating, but not by that much, I’m not especially embarrassed to say - and he smirks. I raise my eyebrows. “I figured you’d appreciate making our regularly scheduled visit to the mile-high club in the best private luxury money can buy this time, instead of-”

“-the best semi-public luxury money can buy?” He shakes his head, not even trying to hide his smile, and kisses me, pushing me down into our soft warm nest of deliciously expensive blankets. I put one hand on the small of his back, the other in his hair (now about seventy-thirty on the brown-to-gray scale) and press closer, nipping at his stubbled chin when he comes up for air. 

I’m not above using my body to get my way ( _no kidding_ , I can just hear Brian saying in my head) so I arch up a little under him, tilting my head back and spreading open my legs. He laughs, the way he does when he’s getting really turned on, and slides one hand down my chest before beginning to finger me open.

“You’re so hot,” he purrs, scissoring two fingers inside me while I bite my lip and whine. “Mmmm, _Justin_.” 

I lift up my head to kiss him again, and he grins and starts licking into my mouth, dirty and gorgeous, and I relax under his more-than-capable hands, feeling his smile against mine. The cabin is humming faintly, the jet’s engines muffled by the soundproof walls, and it’s a pleasant background to the sounds of Brian’s tongue rasping over my cheek, the fingers of the hand not currently buried in my ass rustling in my hair.

“Do you remember,” I say, and then I have to stop for a moment as he crooks his fingers in just the right way, making me gasp and clutch at him, “do you remember the first time you came to visit me? In New York?”

He smirks and does the thing with his fingers again, harder this time, and I squeak and shove back against them. “Which one? The time you ran away with my credit card and then seduced me when I caught up to you, or when I whisked you away to a penthouse suite and we did nothing but fuck for the first forty-eight hours?”

I smile, a little wobbly, because he is _really_ doing his best to make me lose my train of thought here, three fingers now, fluttering just right against my prostate. “Both, I guess. But more the second one.”

“What about it?”

He pulls his fingers out and I wrap my legs around him as he reaches for a condom, perfectly choreographed movements we could do in our sleep. I put my ankles up over his shoulders and he looks down at me, gives one knee an affectionate kiss as he’s sheathing his dick. “I was just thinking- we’ve come a long way,” I say.

Brian lines up the head of his cock and pushes in, and I whimper. It’s so good, always, and he knows it, cocky asshole (ha) that he is. He slides all the rest of the way forward, leaning down until his nose is an inch from mine. “I’ll say,” he says, tone joking but something deeper in his eyes. “You and your fame and fortune, me with my gray hair and wrinkles. And my little blue pills.”

My turn to roll my eyes. “And your multinational business, and your college-graduate kid, and-”

Before I can finish, he cuts me off with a kiss, starting to grind down into me, sweet and hard, so fucking good. “I know, I know,” he says, when I let him pull away. “The aging process is nothing compared to how much I love my life, believe me.” I do, as a matter of fact - took me years to get there, and for him to be telling the truth when he says it, but we’re here now. 

“Also,” I tell him, smirking, “as you well know, a hard dick is useless if you don’t know what to do with it, medically assisted or not.”

He laughs, holding me by my shoulders to steady my body as he starts to thrust just a little bit harder. “Always ready with just the right pep talk.”

I shrug, as much as I can when he’s rocking me back and forth in the soft sheets. “It’s just a fact.” It is. The first time he did me on Viagra - well, not the _first_ time, but the first time it was actually prescribed to him - I could barely walk the next morning. When I woke up, I hobbled to the kitchen and sucked him off right where he was standing, and then begged him to stay on the pills if it meant sex like that whenever we wanted it. He just bent me over the counter and made me see stars, and that was the end of that. 

The memory isn’t doing much to diminish the pleasure of Brian inside me now, and he chuckles when I try to pull him deeper on his next thrust. He rolls his hips a little harder than before, pushing me further down in the blankets, and I throw my head back and groan, absently watching the darkening sky through the cabin windows as he drills into me, little hoarse gasps floating from his open mouth.

He hitches my legs up higher and pulls me into another searing kiss, mouth claiming me, and I moan, helpless, his. He grins, just a little bit feral, and starts really going for it, reaching for my cock, stroking me with sure expert fingers. He rubs his thumb over my slit, making me grit my teeth in an effort to hold on for just a few more seconds, but then he murmurs _I love you, Sunshine_ , head on my shoulder, voice plush with emotion, and I come hard, spikes of razored ecstasy slicing me open, laying me bare for him. He moans, long and low, snapping his hips in the jagged rhythm that means he’s about to lose it. I’m choking out tiny pained involuntary noises, too sensitive to take much more of this, but he’s looking at me with so much want and devotion that I never want him to stop.

“Brian,” I whisper, and he pushes his face into my neck, panting. I give his hair little soothing pets, kiss his temple, and he groans, and I know it’s so close he can taste it, so I start moaning filthy praise to him, telling him how good he feels, how hot he is, how I want to see him crazed with pleasure, the way he makes me. He shudders, eyes squeezed shut, and I can tell he’s coming, losing control, gripping me, gasping.

When he’s finally still, I kiss his forehead, and he opens his eyes and blinks at me. I smile, and he rests his chin on my chest and smiles back.

“You’re amazing,” I tell him, endorphins temporarily lessening my typical reluctance to inflate his ego any more than I absolutely have to.

“I know,” he says, smirking (see?). I snort and start walking the fingers of my right hand down his back. He kisses my neck, then pulls out, wincing, and flops down next to me, radiating satisfaction. I wriggle closer to him until we’re overlapping on the bed, sharing the same pillow, and he puts an arm around me and kisses my cheek.

He’s quiet for a while, and I’m content to watch his breathing out of the corner of my eye, the dimming light from the windows illuminating his body, rendering him divine, sharp-edged, reverting the man I love now to the way I saw him - worshipped him, really - when we met. 

“Did you ever think-” he says, and then stops, staring at the ceiling.

I stroke his face, just once. “What?”

He sighs. “Did you ever think we’d get bored? Stale? That we wouldn’t want each other like this any more?”

I turn onto my side, study his profile. “I don’t know. I don’t think so. That wasn’t really a thing I was thinking about.”

“I did,” he says, like that’s a surprise. “Before I, you know, got my shit together.”

I can’t hold back a laugh at that. “Um,” I say. “Yeah. I know.”

He laughs too, quiet, short. “You usually did.”

Now he’s rolling to face me, us nose-to-nose in the bed. I pull up the covers over us both, and he tugs me closer, slides the side of his face against my neck before kissing me long and soft. “Sometimes I still don’t believe we’ve really made it,” he says, eyes dark and intent on mine.

I kiss the tip of his nose. “Sometimes it’s so good it feels like a dream, right?”

He smiles, open and vulnerable, so beautiful it makes my heart ache. “You get it too?”

“Less than I used to,” I murmur, hypnotized in his gaze. “Lately there’s so much good that I’ve given up on questioning it.”

Something in his expression changes, unspoken emotion suddenly brimming how he’s looking at me, and he kisses me ferociously, hands everywhere, seizing me against him. 

“What was that for?” I say, a little out of breath, when we finally break apart. 

His mouth twitches into a soft lopsided smile, that deep passionate tenderness still in his eyes. “No reason,” he says, voice tightening almost imperceptibly. “Just because you’re here.” 

I settle back against him, and he kisses my hair, arms firm and warm around me, and we watch the world pass by below us as we fly on into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> just two more chapters, and then that’s it for this series! I hope you’ve all enjoyed the ride as much as I have :)


End file.
